


An Effluvial Encounter

by SCP_1471



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Hypnotism, Near Death Experiences, Other, Rotting Flesh grossness, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: While out researching the Rotted Vale, you encounter the source of the Effluvium: Vaal Hazak itself. But this dragon is more than it seems, and things go from cordial to intimate while it lets you study its body.





	An Effluvial Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning ahead of time: Vaal Hazak is kind of a gross dragon covered in rotted flesh and i made this mostly out of a dare. So reader beware.

“Shit, shit, shit…”

Your footsteps pound against the soft, rotted earth. Small bones crack with each step and mottled flesh clings to your boots. You were running, desperately, with a monster you’d never want to see face-to-face trailing right behind you.

As a scholar on the Fifth Fleet, you had joined a Hunter to study the flora of the Rotted Vale. They were tasked with keeping you safe, and you were tasked with gathering as many samples of indigenous flora that you could. At least, that was your task until you and your Hunter were separated.

It was that damn Radobaan. The bone-covered wyvern had destabilized a path you were walking along and your Hunter ended up taking a plunge. You’re not even sure they were okay, but as of right now, you weren’t sure you were going to be.

You got greedy. Too greedy. You risked going a bit deeper to grab some strange mushrooms you spotted, but were spotted by the terrifying visage of an Odogaron.

Those massive fangs, the strange claws, and the mace-like tail all very eager to turn you into its lunch. Thankfully your Hunter had handed you a few flash pods just in case. You smash a pod right in front of the dogbeast’s face and book it, partially blinded by the pod’s light while the monster reeled.

You lost track of where you were going. All you wanted to do was run, to escape from this terrifying monster. Your wingdrakes had no way to get you out this deep in the Vale, and especially not with a monster hot on your trail.

The path takes you into these glowing-blue caves, which you’ve heard are actually potent acid. You dash around the pools, hoping that the monster will stumble into one and flee.

But with one glance behind you, you know immediately that it was far more dexterous than you thought. The Odogaron leaped over one of the acid pools, ending just short of being able to shred you with its claws. The force of it landing, however, managed to shove you forward with the air pressure it put out. You stumble forward, losing your footing and rolling across the ground for a few feet before stopping on your back.

“Shit…” You panic, tying to fish out something, anything that could help you out of this mess. The Odogaron was right there, claws ready, as you tried to grab another flash pod. But before you could fish something out, and before those claws could tear your life from your body, you hear a blood-curdling roar.

It was… nothing you’ve ever heard before. It sounded distorted, and shook every bone in your body. Even the Odogaron seemed to hesitate when it heard this roar. You glance towards the source, and your heart skips a beat when you see just what created such a sound.

It was a dragon, an elder dragon! Covered in a membrane of rotted flesh and with giant, orange eyes, you knew immediately that this was Vaal Hazak, the creature encountered by The Tracker not too long ago. The corpse dragon stood there, aroused from its nest, and looked none-too-pleased with the sudden intruders.

Thankfully, the bigger “prey” seemed to catch the attention of the Odogaron. The dogbeast approached Vaal Hazak, claws at the ready, and roared in response. The fanged wyvern was totally ready to fight an elder dragon!

You dash your way into a little alcove, hopefully out of reach of the two as you watch them lunge at each other. The Odogaron leaps onto the elder dragon, hoping to get a good bite out of the beast. Claws scrape and teeth gnash, but immediately you knew that the fanged wyvern was outmatched.

Vaal reached around with a paw, grabbing the dogbeast, before pulling it off and slamming it into the ground with a roar. Odogaron wasn’t finished, but it definitely knew it couldn’t win. It ran off, whimpering like a pup, and leaving you alone in the cave with the elder dragon.

…Shit that wasn’t any better for you. You held still, hoping that Vaal Hazak wouldn’t notice you or just leave you alone. But it sways its head in your direction, and you can feel those great orange eyes on you. You curse under your breath and back further into the little alcove until you’re pressed up against the wall.

Then it starts moving. The corpse dragon pads its way over to you, heavy paws crunching against loose gravel as it moves closer to you. You try to shrink back further to no avail, and soon you can feel the strange smoke that Vaal produces flood over you. You pull your mask closed, trying not to breathe in the Effluvium. You knew it was dangerous, that it sapped the vitality of anything that inhaled it.

Your face against the ground, you just tried to wait it out. Wait until this elder dragon got bored of you or slaughtered you. Yet… Neither of those seemed to happen. After a good five minutes of cowering from the dragon’s Effluvium, you peek back up.

Right there, not even a foot away from your face, was Vaal Hazak’s face. Those massive fanged jaws opened as soon as you did, though, and suddenly a huge rush of Effluvium was sprayed over your body and into your face. You yelp, trying to cover your face against the onslaught, but the gas seemed to seep right through your mask when this close to the source.

You cough and sputter, your body feeling strange and weak from the gas. The Effluvium felt like it was eating away at your body, bit by bit. But then it just stopped. You feel weak, yes, but the discomfort and coughing just… stopped.

Then you hear it. Hunters have always mentioned that they could hear whispers, strange subtle voices in their head when infected by the Effluvium. But immediately you knew that this elder dragon was the source, and so close to it you could hear an actual voice in your head.

“You have no need to cower from me, scholar. You pose no threat to me and as such I will not pose any threat to you.” The voice was deep, yet… kind? And very proper, too. “Come on out of that little hole, scholar, I think your friend requires some aid from you.”

Your… friend? Oh no the Hunter! Vaal Hazak backs up a little and you scramble your way out of the hole, looking around. “Where are they? Did you hurt them? What happened to them? And… how on earth are you talking to me!?”

“That’s a discussion for another time. And no, I did not harm your friend. They fell into my cove and have been unconscious since.” Vaal Hazak explained the situation as it walked, deeper into the acid caverns. “I have no knowledge on how to treat your kind, and I would prefer to see you out of here safe and unharmed rather than another beast’s lunch.”

You follow the dragon, hoping they were right and that this wasn’t just some ruse to lure you into its lair to become its lunch. But their voice sounded sincere, oddly enough. This dragon, covered in the rotted flesh of other monsters, was actually trying to help you.

As you follow them into what seems to be the deepest part of the Vale, you spot your Hunter, still clad in armor and- shit they’re surrounded by Girros! You rush over to them, but the Girros don’t seem to pay you any mind. In fact they seem… on guard?

“I see you’re confused about the little ones. My Efflivium as you seem to call it can… control other beings. Animals and beasts with lesser willpower I can command directly. They are simply on guard, in the case that something not under my control should wander in for a snack.” Vaal barked some kind of order, and the Girros scattered.

You kneel down in front of your unconscious friend, pulling off their helmet and taking the stone flask off their waist. It was filled with restoratives, and you gently hold it to their lips to help them drink it down. You can see the color return to their face, which makes you sigh in relief.

The dragon speaks up. “They appear to be feeling better. Now, I did end up confiscating their weapon, on the off chance that they awoke and attempted to attack me or my subjects. I unfortunately have no way to communicate with your friend directly, as these… Hunters seem to be immune to the mind-altering effects of my Effluvium, even more so than people like yourself. I will return the weapon, then, when you are leaving.”

You’re really not sure what to say. This elder dragon saved your Hunter’s life, and yours too. Not sure of how to thank them, you get up and simply bow to them in reverence. “Thank you, kind dragon. We both owe you our lives.”

Vaal Hazak seemed rather amused at your thanks. “Your kind aren’t a part of this ecosystem, so I was merely preventing you from becoming a part of its food chain. That, and it’s been so long since I’ve had the company of a sapient creature that wasn’t aiming to slaughter me.”

“I wouldn’t dare to. But…” Your gaze moves to your Hunter. “It seems my friend was knocked thoroughly unconscious. I’m not sure how long they’ll be out. We might be here a while, if you don’t mind the company.” You turn back to the dragon.

Vaal Hazak nods in understanding, and they walk up to the top of the mound of rot that seems to be its nest. Come to think of it, all of this is rotted flesh and corpses. It doesn’t smell that way at all, though. Maybe the Effluvium masks the scent.

“Perhaps you’d like to join me, then? I’ve no doubt your kind back home would be thrilled to hear all about myself, if you’d like to study me.” The dragon seemed to be inviting you to come closer. You help your Hunter into a more comfortable position before climbing up the mound towards the dragon.

They were laying on their side, exposing the silvery underside of its body. You knew Vaal wasn’t a zombie dragon at all, but the silver dragon hiding beneath all the rot actually looked rather cute. Even comfy, as you get closer.

“Go ahead and touch, if you wish. Bet you’ve never been able to feel a living, breathing dragon before.” That was true. You’ve never had this chance before. You slip off your gloves, tucking them away so you can really get a feel for the texture and such of this magnificent dragon.

Your hands rest on their side, where the flesh stops and scales start. They’re warm, very warm actually. You didn’t expect them to be so, well, comfortably warm. Your hands move gently along their hide, the scales surprisingly smooth to the touch. “They’re so smooth… But they look rough and jagged.”

“Illusion, scholar. I look much sharper than I am due to my coloration.” Vaal explains as your hands wander to its forelimbs. They weren’t as soft, and in fact felt very muscular. You took caution around the sharp spines and claws that adorned the legs. “And do be careful around the claws. Those are actually sharp.”

You take heed of their warning and move down to their paws. Just as powerful as the legs, but the bottoms felt squishy! No pads like some monsters, but it definitely felt like there should be pads. Then those claws, oh goodness those claws. They were huge, and looked freshly sharpened too. “Yes, please watch yourself. I like keeping my claws tidy, but they’ll tear you right open if you’re not careful.”

You shudder at the thought. Moving back up the legs and to their chest, you feel around the spines that jutted from just below their neck. “Even on the chest… You really are the top of the food chain here.” You say, half under your breath.

Then up to their head. Draped in that rotted flesh, you hesitate in touching it. But a gentle graze with a finger shows you that it’s not going to do you any harm. The hood wasn’t acidic in any way, but it was cool and damp. You shiver a little, reaching underneath the hood to feel along that massive lower jaw.

It was bone, almost completely other than the sinew that held it up. The false jaw must be used for intimidation, as its actual jaw was hidden behind it. But before you touch those jaws you lean in just a little to make sure you weren’t going to stab yourself on any of its massive teeth. “Jeez…” The monster seems to smile as you feel along one of those huge, needle-like teeth.

“Yes, they’re venomous. My fangs are filled to the brim with a liquid version of the Effluvium, so please watch yourself.” You nod, moving up from the jaws to the rest of their face. You lift the hood a little, catching sight of those deep red eyes that gazed into yours. So the orange eyes are fakes. “Like what you see?” Their voice catches you staring into their eyes and you back up a bit with a bit of a blush on your face.

Vaal chuckles, leaning in closer to you as you back up. “Oh don’t you worry, I won’t bite. But you did seem positively entranced by me.” The dragon’s tone had shifted from playful to downright teasing. Were they… coming onto you?

The dragon seems to notice your hesitation and chuckled again. “I jest, at least for the most part. And I wouldn’t dare to force you into a situation like that. However…” You back up just a little more as Vaal rolls from their side to their back. “I would not mind it if you wished to study… certain other parts of my body.”

You blush furiously, pulling your mask down to hide your red face. But something about this dragon… Everything they’ve done to help, their proper demeanor, and their soft, warm body… Vaal looked about to roll back onto their side before you blurted out “I-I’ll do it!”

You… didn’t really plan to say that so loud or eager, but your words seem to elicit a low rumble from Vaal Hazak. Like a low growl not out of malice, but out of contentment. “Feel free to go at your own pace, then, scholar.”

After a few more moments of hesitation, you clamber back down to Vaal’s side, careful to avoid stepping on their rot-covered wing. You really weren’t sure how to approach their crotch like this, admittedly. “You can rest on my body if you wish. Your weight would be hardly noticeable.”

That blush simply refuses to remove itself from your face. You climb up onto the dragon, resting on its warm belly as your hands start to feel around its rear legs. They were just as powerful as the forelimbs, and seemed even spikier too. Your hands moved from the paws to the thighs, and heavy muscle turned to a soft layer of fat as you neared the beast’s crotch.

It takes a bit of looking, but your hands eventually do find the dragon’s genital slit. It was hidden among the rest of their scales, and for a bit you wonder if you were dealing with a vagina. But the exploration of your hands seemed to ease out a strange-looking member from the slit. Did it have… oh gods they have two dicks. You thought it was just a weirdly-shaped member at first.

Your face immediately goes red and your hands pull back reflexively as the tips of two beastial lengths emerge from the slit. All the while the dragon beneath you was rumbling and vibrating with content growls.

Gingerly, you reach out to feel along the emerging members in front of you. They were incredibly warm, much more than the rest of Vaal’s body, and were coated in a thin layer of some sort of slick fluid. But as they emerge the first thing you really catch is the scent.

Good lord the scent was powerful. It was like the harsh smell of the Effluvium mixed with a strangely enticing musk. Just the smell alone made you feel like you could lose yourself, and your mind felt foggy just breathing it in through your mask.

“Interesting… Let’s back up a bit, shall we? Talk about this before you lose yourself.” You feel paws around your waist, grabbing you with a surprising delicateness. You’re pulled back up to Vaal’s chest, away from their crotch, and turned around to face them.

Your brain was still a bit foggy, but you do manage to focus on the dragon in front of you. “What just…”

“I was afraid this was inevitable. You might be of strong will, but my… scent seems to be able to overpower even you. If you continue exploring as you were, you’ll succumb to my control.” The dragon explained, and your face goes red again as you realize just how… desperate you were feeling just a bit ago.

“I trust you brought those blue little fruits with you? I’ve seen your kind eating them around here.” Blue fruits… oh the nulberries! You nod and reach into your pouch around your waist, pulling out a smaller bag that contained several of the blight-healing berries.

“Perfect. If you wish to lose yourself, those berries will wrest control back from myself and you’ll be just fine. I won’t have to worry about you staying under my command.” So the dragon was offering you to… be their thrall, essentially. The nulberries you knew could cure the Effluvium’s effects, so…

“I’ll be okay. Make me yours.” You make your decision. It was a foolhardy decision, you were sure, but you wanted to experience this. You wanted to thank this dragon properly.

You slip your face mask off, expecting the dragon to move you back to their belly. But instead they lean in, false jaw hanging low, and press their mouth to yours. Their jaws part just barely, careful to avoid harming you with their teeth, and a long tongue pushes its way past your lips.

You moan reflexively, reaching up to grip that fleshy hood and hold on as the tongue stuffed your mouth. Vaal’s saliva was… sweet, somehow. You could taste the Effluvium on it, but the sweetness seemed to overpower the toxin. In fact, this sweetness was getting stronger as the tongue swirled and explored around your mouth. Your mind went foggy and your grip relaxed.

It didn’t take long until you were sitting there on their chest, completely enthralled by this monster’s strange venom. The tongue slid free from your mouth, and all you could do to avoid collapsing was grip onto the fleshy hood.

But something subtle rang through your head, and you stripped yourself the rest of the way, exposing your soft body to the dragon.

Then the voice rang out in your head again. A command, one that you couldn’t bring yourself to disobey. “Now, why don’t you return yourself to my stomach, help me get into the mood.” You obey immediately, lifting up from Vaal’s chest and climbing down their body.

You turn around, those twin members now emerged what you would guess to be halfway out from the dragon’s slit. The scent was even denser now, and with no hesitation you grip the shafts of both of Vaal’s beasthoods. Your hands stroke up and down, coaxing them out more and more.

It takes a bit, but soon both of the dragon’s members were at full attention in front of you, each standing about two and a half feet long. The tips dribbled with what looked to be the same fluid that coated them. The same fluid that also coated both your hands now.

“Care for a taste?” The voice echoes in your head and you immediately lean in. You wrap your lips around the dribbling tip of one of Vaal’s lengths, suckling and lapping at the musky fluid.

The taste was… indescribable. Maybe in part due to your enthrallment, but the musky precum was sweet like a fruit yet loaded with that intense musk that only served to further fog up your ability to think.

The dragon beneath you rumbles deeper, the vibrations shaking your body as you attempt to fit as much of the beasthood into your mouth that you can, your hand still stroking along the other. Every stroke and suckle rewarded you with more of that incredible precum, and it only caused you to double your efforts. You wanted more, you needed more. Your mind was clouded and all you could think about was pleasuring this beautiful dragon.

You move up closer to the dicks, using your whole body to try and pleasure them. You hugged the dicks together, mouth now lapping and suckling at both the tips. You planted your feet where Vaal’s legs met their body, using it as leverage to move yourself up and down the twin beasthoods.

It really didn’t take long for your whole chest, arms, and torso in general to get soaked in the slick precum. You needed to please Vaal, you needed to taste their cum. You needed it all.

You use your entire body to stroke up and down Vaal’s lengths, squeezing rhythmically with your arms and thighs. They rumbled and growled in delight, obviously pleased by how you felt. And as you stroked up and down their members, that dribble of precum got thicker and thicker.

Knowing they were starting to get closer and closer to that orgasm you so desperately wanted, you sped up your pace. Your rump slapped against their scaly tummy with each bounce and your own body seemed to be riding on the edge of an orgasm despite no real attention to your crotch.

The dragon trembled and shook, their hips bucking. Suddenly, you were greeted by a huge load of thick, musky cum as Vaal hit their orgasm. Both members shot rope after rope of cum that you tried your hardest to take into your mouth and swallow.

The taste is what really hit you. The heat was intense, but the taste almost broke you as that dense Effluvent musk floods your senses and suddenly causes you to orgasm yourself. You guzzle down as much of it as you can, letting the rest coat your shaky body. Even while Vaal was cumming you didn’t stop stroking your body along their beasthoods. You wanted every last bit you could get.

After a while it finally subsides. Their orgasm slows to a dribble then eventually stop and your full-body strokes turn into gentle rubs and squeezes. You rest there, panting and still holding onto those now-softening beasthoods.

What happens next is a blur to you. A combination of Vaal’s enthrallment and your exhaustion causes everything to go by without you paying much attention.

All you really know is that you were cleaned up, brought to one of the few freshwater springs in the Rotted Vale, and re-dressed before chowing down on a pair of nulberries

Once you were broken free from the Effluvium’s influence, losing your ability to communicate with Vaal Hazak, the dragon wordlessly helped you bring your hunter out from the acid caves and up to the base camp.

You thank Vaal one last time with a gentle kiss on their snout. Your Hunter was starting to wake up, and the dragon was soon out of sight.

“Ugh, jeez, what the hell just happened?” The Hunter, re-armed, was resting up against the supply box in camp.

“A Radobaan broke off a part of the path we were on, and uh, you took a bit of a plunge.” You explain the story to the Hunter, omitting the parts where you met and talked with Vaal Hazak of course. You weave a lie about you getting a pack of Grimalkynes to help you rescue them from a ravenous Odogaron.

As you told this story, the Hunter spoke up. “Hey, were your eyes always yellow? I thought they were green.” They were still in a bit of a daze, and you make up a lie that it was probably just the lighting. Yellow eyes? Did the Effluvium have a lasting effect on you or something?

But with the Hunter safe and you both unharmed, you elect to head back to Astera and deliver the flora you had obtained during this ordeal. And you could swear, as you packed up and called in your Wingdrake, you could hear a voice in the back of your head.

“I hope to see you sometime soon, scholar.”


End file.
